criminalcase_facebookgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Cases
Overview In Criminal Case, every time a murder occurs, a murder case must be filed in the police report with the police department that the murder is associated with. Each case is usually started with a short cut scene, usually with Samuel King, the chief of the Grimsborough Police Department telling David Jones, your teammate and the inspector with the Grimsborough Police Department, or Frank Knight and Amy Young, the your teammates and inspectors with the Pacific Bay Police Department, and yourself of the murder. Then, you and your partner (or partners) must go to the crime scenes and solve the murders to find out which one of your suspects was the murder of the case you are trying to solve. You will search multiple crime scenes per case, find clues, interrogate suspects, and analyze certain clues (as well as give the victim's body an autopsy) to help you find the killer and put him (or her) behind bars. Currently, there are 87 cases in Criminal Case. There are 56 cases throughout Grimsborough and then the rest of them are in Pacific Bay. Cases in Grimsborough Industrial Area The Death of Rosa Wolf.png|The Death of Rosa Wolf Corpse in a Garden.png|Corpse in a Garden The Grim Butcher.png|The Grim Butcher The Dockyard Killer.png|The Dockyard Killer A Russian Case.png|A Russian Case Good Cop Dead Cop.png|Good Cop Dead Cop Death by Crucifixion.png|Death by Crucifixion Beautiful No More.png|Beautiful No More Burned to the Bone.png|Burned to the Bone Under the Knife.png|Under the Knife Into the Vipers' Nest.png|Into the Vipers' Nest Financial Center Blood on the Trading Floor.png|Blood on the Trading Floor Bomb Alert on Grimsborough.png|Bomb Alert on Grimsborough Fashion Victim.png|Fashion Victim Family Blood.png|Family Blood The Kiss of Death.png|The Kiss of Death The Last Supper.png|The Last Supper In the Dead of Night.png|In the Dead of Night Innocence Lost.png|Innocence Lost A Deadly Game.png|A Deadly Game The Secret Experiments.png|The Secret Experiments Historical Center To Die or Not To Die.png|To Die or Not To Die The Final Journey.png|The Final Journey Anatomy of a Murder.png|Anatomy of a Murder The Ghost of Grimsborough.png|The Ghost of Grimsborough The Summoning.png|The Summoning The Lake's Bride.png|The Lake's Bride The Haunting of Elm Manor.png|The Haunting of Elm Manor No Smoke Without Fire.png|No Smoke Without Fire The Wollcrafts' Creature.png|The Wollcrafts' Creature Dog Eat Dog.png|Dog Eat Dog University Murder on Campus.png|Murder on Campus Killing Me Softly.png|Killing Me Softly Dead Man Running.png|Dead Man Running At the End of the Rope.png|At the End of the Rope The Devil's Playground.png|The Devil's Playground The Reaper and the Geek.png|The Reaper and The Geek Spring Break Massacre.png|Spring Break Massacre Marked for Death.png|Marked for Death An Elementary Murder.png|An Elementary Murder The Rorschach Reaper.png|The Rorschach Reaper Maple Heights Blood and Glory.png|Blood and Glory Troubled Waters.png|Troubled Waters The Scent of Death.png|The Scent of Death A Shot of Beauty.jpg|A Shot of Beauty Drive, Swing, Die.png|Drive, Swing, Die One Wedding and a Funeral.png|One Wedding and a Funeral Good Girls Don't Die.png|Good Girls Don't Die All the King's Horses.jpg|All the King's Horses Snakes on the Stage.jpg|Snakes on the Stage It All Ends Here.jpg|It All Ends Here Airport A Brave New World.jpg|A Brave New World Burying the Hatchet.jpg|Burying the Hatchet The Poisoned Truth.jpg|The Poisoned Truth Ashes to Ashes.jpg|Ashes to Ashes There Will Be Blood.jpg|There Will Be Blood Cases in Pacific Bay Ocean Shore Shark Attack.jpg|Shark Attack Death on Wheels.jpg|Death on Wheels What Dies Beneath.jpg|What Dies Beneath Dead Girl Rolling.jpg|Dead Girl Rolling The Ice Queen.jpg|The Ice Queen Bayou Bleu Bayou Blood.jpg|Bayou Blood Easy Prey.jpg|Easy Prey The Root of All Evil.jpeg|The Root of All Evil Death by Moonshine.jpg|Death by Moonshine Smoke and Mirrors.jpg|Smoke and Mirrors Inner City Heartless.jpg|Heartless Payback.jpg|Payback Eastern Promises.jpg|Eastern Promises Spineless.jpg|Spineless Murder-Go-Round.jpg|Murder-Go-Round Killing Time.jpg|Killing Time Under the Skin.jpg|Under the Skin Jazz Town After the Storm.jpg|After the Storm Cloudy with a Chance of Murder.jpg|Cloudy with a Chance of Murder Open Wounds.jpg|Open Wounds Under the Thunderdome.jpg|Under the Thunderdome Of Rats and Men.jpg|Of Rats and Men The Eye of the Storm.jpg|The Eye of the Storm Hanging by a Thread.jpg|Hanging by a Thread White Peaks Leap of Death.jpg|Leap of Death Hearts of Ice.jpg|Hearts of Ice Into the Woods.jpg|Into the Woods The Hunger Planes.jpg|The Hunger Planes The White Peaks Project.jpg|The White Peaks Project The End of the Night.jpg|The End of the Night Ivywood Hills The Young and the Lifeless.jpg|The Young and The Lifeless Once Upon a Crime.jpg|Once Upon a Crime Wild Wild Death.jpg|Wild Wild Death Murdertown.jpg|Murdertown Star Crime.jpg|Star Crime Deadly Legacy.jpg|Deadly Legacy The Ship of Dreams.jpg|The Ship of Dreams Dead Carpet.jpg|Dead Carpet Rhine Canyon Road to Nowhere.jpg|Road to Nowhere Temple of Doom.jpg|Temple of Doom The Seeds of Death.jpg|The Seeds of Death Crystal Death.jpg|Crystal Death Dead Space.jpg|Dead Space The Ties That Bind.jpg|The Ties That Bind No Place Like Home.jpg|No Place Like Home Innovation Valley Smart Money.jpg|Smart Money Uncivil Rights.jpg|Uncivil Rights Blood in the Blender.jpg|Blood in the Blender Immortal Sin.jpg|Immortal Sin Programmed to Kill.jpg|Programmed to Kill Paradise City Killer Takes All.jpg|Killer Takes All Death at the Circus.jpg|Death at the Circus Death by Martini.jpg|Death by Martini Blood Diamond.jpg|Blood Diamond No Honor Among Thieves.jpg|No Honor Among Thieves A Killer Among Us.jpg|A Killer Among Us The Wastes Into the Wastes.jpg|Into the Wastes The Sting of Death.jpg|The Sting of Death The Final Countdown.jpg|The Final Countdown Cases in World Edition Europe God Save the Prince.jpg|God Save the Prince Off With Their Heads.jpg|Off With Their Heads Auf Wieder-Slain.png|Auf Wieder-Slain Murder's Cheap.png|Murder's Cheap When Shadows Fall.jpg|When Shadows Fall The Impossible Dream.jpg|The Impossible Dream Sahara Region Murder By Proxy.jpg|Murder By Proxy Death in the Desert.jpg|Death in the Desert Killing Spring.jpg|Killing Spring I Spy a Mummy.jpg|I Spy a Mummy The Parting Shot.jpg|The Parting Shot Die by the Sword.jpg|Die by the Sword Eurasia Moscow Mole.jpg|Moscow Mole Only Truth Remains.jpg|Only Truth Remains O Deadly Night.jpg|O Deadly Night Fast Track to Murder.jpg|Fast Track to Murder Horseback Mountain.jpg|Horseback Mountain Countdown to Murder.jpg|Countdown to Murder South Asia Bad Medicine.jpg|Bad Medicine Treacherous Waters.jpg|Treacherous Waters Plagued by Death.jpg|Plagued by Death Bloodywood.jpg|Bloodywood Peace and Dead Quiet.jpg|Peace and Dead Quiet Insides Out.jpg|Insides Out East Asia The Killer in the Rice.jpg|The Killer in the Rice Dead in the Water.jpg|Dead in the Water A Twist of Fate.jpg|A Twist of Fate Oh! Crazy Kill!.jpg|Oh! Crazy Kill! A Death Wish.jpg|A Death Wish The Murder Games.jpg|The Murder Games Oceania Death Match.jpg|Death Match A Stab in the Dark.jpg|A Stab in the Dark The Sweet Escape.jpg|The Sweet Escape Speak, Friend, and Die.jpg|Speak, Friend, and Die Six Feet Down Under.jpg|Six Feet Down Under Out of the Blue.jpg|Out of the Blue Africa Crash and Burn.jpg|Crash and Burn The Circle of Death.jpg|The Circle of Death Kicking the Bucket.jpg|Kicking the Bucket Diamond in the Rough.jpg|Diamond in the Rough Going the Distance.png|Going the Distance In Plain Sight.png|In Plain Sight South America Ice Rage.png|Ice Rage Murder, He Wrote.jpg|Murder, He Wrote Shadow Nation.png|Shadow Nation Total Eclipse of the Heart.png|Total Eclipse of the Heart Cheaters Never Win.png|Cheaters Never Win The King's Shadow.png|The King's Shadow North America Day of the Dead.jpg|Day of the Dead Up in Smoke.png|Up in Smoke Lifeless in Seattle.png|Lifeless in Seattle Double Trouble.png|Double Trouble Politically Incorrect.png|Politically Incorrect Operation Spyfall.png|Operation Spyfall Down to the Wire.png|Down to the Wire The Darkest Hour.png|The Darkest Hour Cases in Mysteries of the Past New Haven Welcome to Concordia.png|Welcome to Concordia Slash and Burn.png|Slash and Burn In the Line of Fire.png|In the Line of Fire A Murder Carol.png|A Murder Carol Shear Murder.png|Shear Murder In the Name of the Father.png|In the Name of the Father Elysium Fields Let Me Down Gently.png|Let Me Down Gently The Tallking Dead.png|The Talking Dead Sweet Revenge.png|Sweet Revenge Let Her Eat Cake.png|Let Her Eat Cake That Sinking Feeling.png|That Sinking Feeling Behind the Mask.png|Behind the Mask Century Mile Breaking the Glass Ceiling.png|Breaking the Glass Ceiling Checkmate.png|Checkmate Out of Steam.png|Out of Steam Monkey Business.png|Monkey Business Electrical Hazard.png|Electrical Hazard The Higher You Rise.png|The Higher You Rise Sinner's End Sinners and Saints.png|Sinners and Saints Eyes Wide Shut.png|Eyes Wide Shut Blue Blazes.png|Blue Blazes Overkill.png|Overkill Death is a Cabaret.png|Death is a Cabaret Slayer's End.png|Slayer's End Coyote Gorge Death Without Parole.png|Death Without Parole Giving Up the Ghost.png|Giving Up the Ghost Little Murder on the Prairie.png|Little Murder on the Prairie 310 to Death.png|3:10 to Death Blood Bath.png|Blood Bath How the East Was Won.png|How the East Was Won Crimson Banks Bridge Over Troubled Water.png|Bridge Over Troubled Water Civil Blood.png|Civil Blood Hold Your Tongue.png|Hold Your Tongue Stick to Your Guns.png|Stick to Your Guns Burning Bridges.png|Burning Bridges In Love and War.png|In Love and War Wolf Street Death Comes to Lunch.png|Death Comes to Lunch Stockbroken.png|Stockbroken Apprehend Me If You're Able.png|Apprehend Me If You're Able Get Off Your High Horse.png|Get Off Your High Horse Talk of the Town.png|Talk of the Town The Heart of the Matter.png|The Heart of the Matter Grim Chapel The Witching Hour.png|The Witching Hour Graveyard Shift.png|Graveyard Shift Doctor, Interrupted.png|Doctor, Interrupted Turn for the Worse.png|Turn for the Worse Doom Service.png|Doom Service Unsafe Haven.png|Unsafe Haven Ivory Hill The Machiavellian Candidate.png|The Machiavellian Candidate The Swan Song.png|The Swan Song Tipping the Scales.png|Tipping the Scales A Study in Pink.png|A Study in Pink A Family Affair.png|A Family Affair Arrow of Injustice.png|Arrow of Injustice Capitol Peak The New Truth.png|The New Truth Resistance is Fatal.png|Resistance is Fatal